ribut jadi—
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Suara gaduh itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. / Untuk #Drabble10Day Project, Drabble 4 / Elemental Sibling / Warning inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **ribut jadi** **—** **© Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Possible Out of Character. Family. Possible typo(s). hint!Sh** **ōnen-ai/Boys Love. hint!Incest.** **Gajeness. Drabble. Elemental Siblings. FiveElementalSplit!Boboiboy. onesided!Boboiboy Taufan/Boboiboy Api. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

.

Dibuat untuk The First Arisa Morishita's Project **#Drabble10Day** dengan prompt dari **Khaidir Ali:** **Kucing dan Tikus** **—** **Taufan/Api** **—** **Ibarat kucing dan tikus, setiap salah satu dari mereka berulah maka berakhir kejar-kejaran. Namun ada saatnya mereka akur.**

.

.

.

Gempa menaik-turunkan alisnya beberapa kali. Netra emasnya menatap seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Suara-suara gaduh itu terus menusuk indera pendengarannya. Ia menatap dua kembaran—saudaranya—itu tengah berlari ke sana-kemari membuat pusing kepala. Ia memegang kepalanya, tetiba kepalanya merasa pening. Gempa duduk terlemas di atas sofa putih dalam ruang keluarga. Di sampingnya ada Halilintar tengah sibuk membersihkan kandang hamster—yang diketahui—kesayangannya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Gempa?" Tanpa menoleh Halilintar bertanya pada sosok kembaran di sampingnya.

Terdengan helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Gempa. "Hanya sedikit pening saja." Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, netranya menatap sebal pada dua kembaran itu yang masih betah berlarian seisi rumah. "Apakah di Boboiboy Bersaudara ini ada yang masih **beres** tidak _sih_!?" gerutunya kesal.

"Aku masih **beres** , _kok_."

Sukses ucapan Halilintar membuat Gempa menyiritkan keningnya. _**Beres**_ _dari mananya? Kak Halilintar saja sering_ berantem _sama Kak Taufan, bagaimana bisa disebut_ _ **beres**_ _!?_

Suara gaduh terus bergema dalam seisi rumah, membuat kepala Gempa menggeleng pelan. Halilintar tak mengindahkan suara gaduh itu, terlihat dari netra dan tangan miliknya sibuk dengan kandang hamster bernuansa merahnya. Terlihat sosok Air tengah menguap sembari berjalan mendekati ruang keluarga, kemudian ia langsung tumbang di sofa panjang. Halilintar dan Gempa saling berkedip.

"Tadi Gempa, sekarang Air. Jangan bilang kau terbangun dari mimpimu berkat kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Taufan dan Api!?" terka Halilintar dengan nada menyelidik.

Air kembali menguap, tangannya menarik bantal sofa untuk dijadikan bantal kepalanya. "Tepat sasaran. Memangnya mereka kembali meributkan _apaan_?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Kak Api yang mulai."

Dengungan singkat terdengar dari mulut Air, sebagai pertanda ia mengerti penjelasan dari Gempa. Halilintar memegang dagunya. "Kemarin Taufan, sekarang Api. _Hadeuh_ … apa di Boboiboy Bersaudara ini ada yang masih **beres** tidak _sih_!?"

Urat merah kecil muncul di pelipis Gempa. "Jangan mengulangi pertanyaanku, Kak!" teriaknya tidak terima.

Suara gaduh itu masih terdengar keras, kemudian suara itu lenyap seketika. Membuat ketiga sosok kembar itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, heran dengan suasana yang menjadi hening. Gempa dan Halilintar saling memandang, beberapa detik kemudian mereka mengangguk bersama.

Halilintar meletakkan kandang hamsternya di meja kecil yang tersedia sebelum ia berdiri, disusul Gempa yang ikut berdiri. Pemuda bernetra emas itu menarik paksa saudaranya yang masih berkencan dengan acara bermalas-malasannya, yang langsung disambut dengan suara penolakan darinya—walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil diseret Gempa.

Kemudian mereka melangkah menuju dapur—menurut indera pendengaran Halilintar yang tajam suara gaduh itu terdengar terakhir kali di sana. Mereka mengintip dari balik pintu, membiarkan netra mereka menangkap kejadian apa yang terjadi di sana. Seketika sepasang netra mereka membesar, menatap seolah tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatan mereka yang masih sehat sentosa.

"Kak Taufan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mencoret poster RTS48 **(1)** _limited edition_ yang Kakak sulit dapatkan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _kok_. Walau sebenarnya aku _gak_ rela poster kesayanganku itu ternodai, tapi aku lebih _gak_ rela kalau aku harus mengejarmu hanya untuk menendangmu keluar rumah."

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku aku pinjamkan CD terbarunya RTS48. Kak Taufan belum lihat, _kan_?"

"Ah, Api! Kau kembaranku yang termanis jika dibandingkan dengan Gempa!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung tersedak air liurnya. Halilintar langsung mengelus pelan punggung Gempa yang mulai _pundung_.

"Oh ya, Kak, mau coba makan kue buatanku? Kue buatanku lebih enak jika dibanding sama tetangga sebelah, lho!"

Gempa, Halilintar, dan Air menatap horor pada Api. _Untungnya orang yang dimaksdunya tidak mendengar ucapannya, kalau tak—habislah sudah …._

Taufan berdengung kecil. "Kau yakin? Sini, aku mau coba!"

Api mengambil kue kering—yang katanya—buatannya. "Kak, buka mulutnya!"

Taufan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Api membawa kue kering itu masuk ke dalam liang mulutnya. Ia mengunyah kue itu, erdengar seruan darinya. "Ini enak sekali! Suapi aku lagi!"

Api menuruti permintaannya. Ia terus menyuapi kembarannya dengan kue keringnya. Sementara Halilintar, Gempa, dan Air kini berjalan menjauhi dapur, membiarkan mereka yang berada dalam dapur berdua saja.

"Omong-omong …" Halilintar menatap dua kembaran lainnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada yang mau ikut aku cuci mata? Nampaknya mataku terkontaminasi _deh_."

Pertanyaan Halilintar langsung disambut dengan suara antusias dari Gempa dan Air. "Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **(1) RTS48, singkatan dari Rintis48. Berhubung yang kasih prompt itu vvota :"**


End file.
